Shatter Proof
by TheConjuringMind
Summary: SPOILERS FOR GLASS - There was once a man who could bend steel. A man who could climb walls. And a man who could outsmart any one of his peers. A collection of short drabbles focusing on scenes and/or possible scenarios in the film Glass. Character POV's will range from David, to Kevin's alters, to Mr. Glass, to Casey, and so on.
1. Roll Forward

**A/N - This is a short drabble collection for the movie Glass, all focusing on random points/scenes and/or possible scenarios in the film. To be clear, this is unrelated to my previous stories (A.K.A., the Dennis X Casey ones), but I will be posting a one-shot collection for them soon. So don't worry.  
**

 **WARNING: THERE WILL BE SPOILERS. (Haven't watched the movie yet? Don't read!).**

 **Characters: Elijah Price, Patricia, and The Beast.**

 **Summary: Elijah daydreams while his "Avenging Angel" goes to work on the men in the hallway.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Unbreakable, Split, or Glass.**

* * *

 ** _Roll Forward_**

* * *

"Uh, The Beast is saying that he'd like you to roll forward when they come," Patricia informed him, pulling back and walking away afterwards.

Elijah didn't hesitate to comply. As soon as he heard The Beast emerge from Kevin's body, he wasted no time in tossing the hospital blanket that was on his lap aside, and wheeling himself down the hall.

The sounds of choking, strangling, pounding, and struggling coming from behind him as the group of men attempted to square off with The Beast.

But of course, they were no match.

A hint of a smile played on Elijah's lips as he pictured his childhood self on the playground outside his house being surround by bullies; Only this time he had a friend.

A powerful one that would stop at nothing to protect him.

It felt good to have someone fighting _for_ him for once.

It was liberating in more ways than he could explain.

For the longest time _he'd_ been the one to pick on. The one to tease.

But now that he had The Beast on his side, now that he had his _'Avenging Angel'_ , he was a force to be reckoned with.


	2. PB & J On Rye

**A/N - This one is a fictional scenario that didn't happen in the film. Though I believe it can pass as a plausible deleted scene. You decide.**

 **Characters: Patricia, Elijah Price.**

 **Summary: Patricia offers Elijah a sandwich while he's working out a plan in the monitor room.**

 **Genre: Humor.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Unbreakable, Split, or Glass.**

* * *

 _ **P** **B & J On Rye**_

* * *

"Mr. Glass, you seem to be working quite hard. Would you like a sandwich?"

Patricia held out the plastic container that housed Daryl's food for his shift, and popped open the lid.

Inside was a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and a banana.

"Thank you Patricia, don't mind if I do,"

Elijah reached a hand out to grab the sandwich, but Patricia took the liberty of handing it to him instead.

Feeling some sort of satisfaction with her feminine caregiver qualities being needed, she gave a blushing sort of smile.

"Don't be a sillyheart, you need your strength. How else are we going to get out of here?"

Elijah tilted his head at her, a smirk on his face as he leaned over on the arm of his wheelchair.

"I believe I can handle the weight of two slices of bread with a thin filling of peanut butter, and an even thinner filling of jelly," he quipped.

Blinking briefly in offense, Patricia gave a short nod and swiftly shut the lid to the container.

"That you can," she said curtly, stalking off as Elijah struggled to suppress a laugh.

Her services no longer being needed, she decided to let Hedwig or one of the others take the Light.

Perhaps they would pester him and teach him a lesson.


	3. They Didn't Say It Would Hurt

**UPDATE: -** **Gracias, Sara (Guest), por tu comentario. Y sí, lo sé, Hedwig es un buen chico, y es triste verlo sufrir. Esto es justo lo que que estaba pensando durante la escena de transición.**

 **A/N - I'm torn on whether or not this chapter should be labeled "They Didn't Say It Would Hurt", or "Extremities". Both sound okay, but what do you think?**

 **Character(s): Hedwig.**

 **Summary: Hedwig agonizes over the pain that The Beast brings during his transition.**

 **Genre: Hurt.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Unbreakable, Split, or Glass.**

* * *

 _ **They Didn't Say It Would Hurt**_

* * *

They didn't say it would hurt.

They didn't say there would be pain.

There was no mention of the excruciating feeling of having ones bones shift, and body contort until it grew to be ten times the size of the current occupant.

It was Hedwig's turn to greet The Beast.

His turn to bring him into the Light.

It was supposed to be an honor.

A reward for having behaved so well previously.

But this was no reward.

This was _painful._

 _It hurt._

Patricia had told him that there would be changes.

She just failed to mention to what extremity.


	4. You Shall Call Him Mr Glass

**A/N - Yes, I know. Updates are few and far between. But now that I have the film on digital, there will mostly likely be a resurgence in chapters. So bear with me here.**

 **I decided to add Hedwig's lisp into the dialogue for this one. So let me know if it bothers you, or makes it hard to understand. Because I'll be sure to change it if it does.**

 **Characters: Patricia, Hedwig, and Dennis.**

 **Summary: Patricia informs Dennis and Hedwig about Mr. Glass (takes place shortly after Elijah returns to his room).**

 **Genre: General.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Unbreakable, Split, or Glass.**

* * *

"Mith Patricia? Whath's goin' on? Who were you talkin' to?"

"Now Hedwig," the older woman addressed the 9-year-old carefully, wagging a finger in his direction. "When we wake up, you are _not_ to bother the man in the wheelchair."

"There'ths a man in a wheelchair?" the young boy asked incredulously, looking from Patricia to Dennis, who had his arms crossed and looked to be deep in thought.

"Whath's the matter with him? Are his legth's broken or thomethin'?"

"Yes," Patricia nodded. "he is very weak. But keep on his good side, Hedwig, because he can help us. Once we introduce him to The Beast he'll get us out of here."

"Are you thure?"

"Yes. We struck a deal, he and I," Patricia turned to Dennis, waiting for him to voice his doubt like he had a couple days before, or display some sort of disapproval.

Only for him to appear nonchalant on the entire matter.

"He'll hold up his end of the bargain..." she trailed off carefully, giving Dennis a knowing look.

A few beats passed as she and Hedwig awaited his input.

Patricia knowing full well that Hedwig would be reluctant to listen to her if Dennis seemed uncertain; the younger alter constantly seeking the approval of the older one.

"What's his name?" Dennis spoke finally, straightening up in his chair.

Patricia smiled despite herself.

Him not questioning her deal meant his compliance.

And at a time like this, when morale was low and her own insecurities were beginning to burden her, that was _exactly_ what she needed.

"You shall call him Mr. Glass."


End file.
